Helleborus Niger
by Diane37
Summary: Un petit OS, cadeau de nouvel an, pour celles qui ont suivi et aimé ABC verus , M, R mione  et réciproquement, et d'autres lecteurs pourquoi pas!


Pour la Nouvelle Année, je vous offre cet OS.

Celles qui ont suivies mon Abécédaire retrouveront l'histoire...Où comment on arrive de A (comme attirance) à B ( comme Baiser) et plus si affinité! (et il y en a)

Bonne lecture et merci d'avance de vos avis.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Une nouvelle année qui recommence. Plus calme, certainement, maintenant que Voldemort a été tué.

Severus Snape a repris son poste de professeur de Potions.

Il attend, dans ses cachots, l'arrivée des élèves de septième année. Ils ne sont pas nombreux. Peu d'élèves passent cette matière aux ASPIC.

Il entend le piétinement des étudiants dans le couloir.

Ils entrent dans la classe. Severus Snape pousse un léger soupir. Une nouvelle année qui commence…que va-t-elle lui apporter ?

Il regarde les silhouettes qui lui sont maintenant familières. Ces élèves là sont pourtant maintenant bien différents de ce qu'ils étaient lors de leur entrée en première année.

Potter n'est plus ce petit garçon malingre. Longdubat n'est plus un enfant terrifié. Et Miss Granger…Miss Granger, il vient de le voir, n'a plus rien en commun avec la fillette ébouriffée d'il y a sept ans.

Sous ses paupières à demi baissées, Severus Snape regarde la jeune fille.

Excepté le soir de la bataille, dans la cabane hurlante, il ne l'a pas revu depuis plus d'un an.

Elle est vêtue de sa robe noire d'écolière, qu'elle a laissé ouverte sur son uniforme.

Mais cette tenue de collégienne ne masque pas la femme qu'elle est devenue.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Les semaines passent, sans effacer l'impression qu'Hermione a fait sur son professeur de potions le premier jour.

Cours après cours, Severus se surprend à étudier la jeune femme.

Il admire son visage. La courbe de sa joue veloutée, penchée au dessus de son chaudron. Ses joues rosies par la chaleur qui monte de la potion qu'elle prépare.

Le regard de Severus glisse le long de son cou. Il se plait à imaginer qu'il pose ses lèvres sur cette nuque gracile, qu'elle a dégagée en remontant ses boucles brunes en chignon.

Elle a relevé la tête et croisé son regard. Il reprend son air froid.

Pourtant, dans les yeux de son élève, il ne lit ni crainte, ni interrogation. Ni dégoût, ni pitié.

Il sait qu'elle a vu ses souvenirs. Qu'elle l'a vu faible. Il se rend compte que ça lui est égal. Qu'il accepte qu'elle le connaisse tel qu'il est. Il **veut** qu'elle le connaisse tel qu'il est.

Elle lui sourit avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son travail.

Severus reprend son observation.

Il voit ses mains trancher les ingrédients. Des petites mains hâlées et fines, dont il soupçonne la douceur.

Son esprit dérive de nouveau, à espérer la caresse de ces doigts sur son corps.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Les mois s'étirent.

Severus ne s'empêche plus de rêver. Il l'observe dans la grande salle. La cherche dans les couloirs. La suit des yeux dans le parc.

Après les années sombres de la guerre, il se sent comme renaître. Il veut vivre. Il veut espérer.

Mais quel espoir lui reste t-il ? Elle est jeune.

Il l'a vu, avec Potter qui l'enlaçait. Il a reconnu cette douleur qui a mordu son cœur, comme il y a 20 ans.

Ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Il enfouit son sentiment de jalousie au plus profond de lui-même.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Il donne ses instructions aux élèves.

Attentive, elle l'écoute en le fixant dans les yeux. Les siens sont d'un brun chaud pailleté d'or. Incroyablement vivants.

Il lui semble se noyer dans ce regard qui ne le quitte pas.

Il sent l'espoir revenir.

A la fin du cours, elle lui tend la petite fiole de cristal contenant l'échantillon de la potion qu'elle a préparée.

En saisissant le flacon, il effleure sa main. Elle est aussi douce que dans ses rêves. Il la garde un bref instant au contact de ses doigts.

Hermione ne sursaute pas. Elle ne retire pas sa main brusquement.

Est-ce l'effet de son imagination ou bien a-t-il vu ses joues s'empourprer ?

Elle lui sourit encore avant de partir. Et il rêve de goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres roses.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

La fin de l'année arrive, et avec elle le traditionnel bal de Noël.

Severus n'aime pas particulièrement ces festivités auxquelles il est pourtant contraint d'assister.

Appuyé dans l'ombre contre un mur, il regarde les élèves entrer dans la grande salle.

Hermione est là vêtue d'une robe de soirée vert et argent. Les couleurs de sa maison.

Il veut y voir un présage.

Elle est belle et nombreux sont les garçons qui l'invitent à danser. Mais ce soir il ne veut pas être jaloux.

Leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux dorés de la jeune femme semblent transmettre un message aux yeux noirs de l'homme.

Il la voit quitter la salle et se diriger vers le parc. Il la suit.

Il marche au hasard dans les allées. Elle est là, assise sur un banc. Seule.

A l'approche de ses pas, elle s'est levée, tournant son beau visage vers lui. Dans son regard, il a lu qu'elle l'attendait.

Tout lui parait si simple. Il ne veut pas brusquer ces instants magiques.

Il défait sa lourde cape noire et la pose tendrement sur les épaules de sa compagne.

Puis, il prend délicatement sa main dans entre ses doigts et l'entraîne dans les allées assombries.

En silence, ils marchent du même pas sous les arbres. Ils s'arrêtent dans une petite clairière inondée de lune, au bord du lac.

Lentement, Severus glisse un bras autour de la taille mince d'Hermione. Il pose une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se penche doucement vers elle. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Il l'attire vers lui, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres. Il en a tant rêvé. Il pose sa bouche contre la douceur sucrée des lèvres d'Hermione.

C'est, au début, un baiser presque respectueux. Une caresse de leurs lèvres, aussi légère que le battement des ailes d'un papillon.

Severus effleure sa nuque. Il libère la chevelure d'Hermione, et enfouit sa main dans sa masse soyeuse et parfumée. Sa main remonte dans le dos dénudé de sa compagne. Cette peau satinée qui glisse sous ses doigts le rend fou de désir.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté autour deux. Dans le silence, Severus resserre son étreinte autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille. Il accentue la pression de sa bouche. Hermione gémit. Elle ouvre les lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrent, se caressent, se reconnaissent.

Elle sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle sent le cœur de l'homme battre également.

Ils ont perdu la notion du temps.

Le souffle court, ils se séparent.

D'un claquement de doigts, Severus fait apparaître au creux de sa main une fleur blanche. Une rose de noël immaculée, qu'il glisse dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione.

Enlacés, ils quittent la clairière en direction du château.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Le jour se lève en ce matin de Noël.

Severus étend le bras. Le lit tiède est vide à côté de lui.

Mais sur l'oreiller, pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve, deux fleurs blanches reposent, liées de rubans émeraude et pourpre entremêlés.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**L'Hellebore a plusieurs signification dans le langage des fleurs: "Délivrez-moi de mes angoisses" (ça va assez bien avec Severus, non?) , elle peut vouloir dire également "Vous avez de l'esprit" . Blanche, elle est également une demande en mariage!**_


End file.
